1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for allowing a desired height of a hem of a pants leg to be maintained, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an aesthetically pleasing fastener for allowing a desired height of a hem of a pants leg to be maintained and repeatedly changed without compromising structural integrity of the pants leg or having to cooperate with a shoe so as to allow the fastener to be used without a need for a shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a diagrammatic perspective view of the bottoms of the legs of a pair of pants dragging on the ground, present fashion styles include pants 10 that have a longer length. In particular, extra baggy, long pants 10 have become stylish. When walking while wearing this type of pants 10, it is common for the bottoms 12 of the legs 14 of the pants 10 to get caught under the heels 16 of a person's shoes 18. Besides causing the pants 10 to get dirty from dragging on the ground 19, it is also possible for the bottoms 12 of the legs 14 of the pants 10 to be ripped. Once ripped, it is often necessary to discard the garment.
Thus, there exists a need for an aesthetically pleasing fastener for allowing a desired height of a hem of a pants leg to be maintained and repeatedly changed without compromising structural integrity of the pants leg or having to cooperate with a shoe so as to allow the fastener to be used without a need for a shoe.
Numerous innovations for pants leg related devices have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure and/or operation and/or purpose from the present invention in that they do not teach an aesthetically pleasing fastener for allowing a desired height of a hem of a pants leg to be maintained and repeatedly changed without compromising structural integrity of the pants leg or having to cooperate with a shoe so as to allow the fastener to be used without a need for a shoe.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,389 issued to Brown on Jul. 29, 1986 teaches a hem retainer including a strip of flexible material which has a series of first and second engagement portions. At least one of the first engagement portions is engageable with at least one of the second engagement portions to hold the strip of flexible material in a circular configuration. Also taught is a method of forming a cuff on a pants leg or the like, the pants leg having an inside surface, an outside surface, and an opening. The operator first measures the desired length of the pants leg, turns the pants leg inside out, and then turns the excess length of the leg back on the inside surface of the pants leg. The hem retainer is formed into a circular configuration which is then inserted within the pants leg, adjacent the opening, stretching the pants leg around the hem retainer by adjusting the circumference of the hem retainer. The operator can then sew the excess pants length to the inside surface of the pants leg forming a cuff.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,475 issued to Smart on May 2, 1989 teaches a pants leg restraining band which is somewhat like a removable cuff for the lower end of the pants leg. The unit will ordinarily come in pairs, and includes a band, which may be elastic, and which defines spaced, inverted pockets which receive plastic clips to clip onto the pants leg. The band has hook and loop fastener material so that it can be wrapped around the bottom of the pants leg and engaged on itself to peg the pants.
STILL ANOTHER FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,511 issued to Garside on Aug. 4, 1998 teaches a temporary hemming device that includes a flexible member having a first end and a second end and being made of a material which feels comfortable on the skin, and a fastening device for fastening the first end to the second end through a garment. The fastening device includes a first part and a second part. The first part is attached to the first end and the second part is attached to the second end. A method for making a temporary hem includes folding an edge of a garment, placing a temporary hemming device over the folded edge, and affixing the temporary hemming device to make the temporary hem. A temporary hemming device includes a folded edge of a garment and a temporary hemming device securing the folded edge in place.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,862 issued to Bunjes on Sep. 16, 2003 teaches a pants hem guard, for attachment to a shoe and having a frame with a U-shaped inner portion and a U-shaped outer portion, and a clip insert attached to the outer portion of the frame. The outer portion has two ends attached to a rear surface of the clip insert. A pair of horizontal members connect the inner and outer portions so that the frame is one continuous piece. The guard is attached to the back portion of a shoe, with the clip insert remaining on the outside of the shoe just above the shoe heel. A pants hem is tucked behind the clip insert and keeps the hem above the shoe heel.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,582 issued to Milburn on Mar. 9, 2004 teaches a trouser leg retaining device which is used for maintaining one's trouser legs in the proper position in relation to one's shoes. Included is an elongated elastic strap with a snap fastener device at one end and either a locking clip or an O-ring at the opposite end. The snap fastens onto one's trouser leg while the O-ring fastens onto one's shoe. The elastic strap has an adjuster positioned on it to adjust the length of the strap.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,847 issued to O'Shea et al. on Dec. 14, 2004 teaches a pants cuff protector for use with long pants for holding a cuff of a pants leg away from the ground. The protector includes a first clamping body affixed proximate a wearer's ankle, a second clamping body magnetically attractable to the first clamping body, and optionally a strap therebetween.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for pants leg related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described since they do not teach an aesthetically pleasing fastener for allowing a desired height of a hem of a pants leg to be maintained and repeatedly changed without compromising structural integrity of the pants leg or having to cooperate with a shoe so as to allow the fastener to be used without a need for a shoe.